


"I'm not asking for a second chance."

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles attempts to apologise to Tristan for his douchebaggery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm not asking for a second chance."

Tristan’s eyes were icy and narrowed. “Okay, so what you’re telling me is, you let me believe you still had feelings for Maya so I’d leave you? You thought that would be _better for me_? That is _fucked up_ , Miles.”

Miles nodded, his jaw clenched, his expression a desperate mix of shame and anxiety.

“You could have just told me you don’t like me if-“

“I do. I really, really do. I don’t know how to make you believe me. I’ve run out of ways to, Tris, please, just listen for one minute. Can you give me that?”

Tristan began to walk away, but Miles couldn’t let it go, following close behind.

“I know it hurts to even look at me. I know. I can’t imagine what I’ve put you through, how I made you feel.” Tristan hesitated, but continued walking.

“I took advantage of you, of the best things about you, and I know I can never make it up to –“

“No, you can’t.” Tristan interrupted as he turned around, refusing to look at Miles.

“And I’m not asking you to. I’m not asking for a second chance. We both know I don’t deserve one. I just need you to know that I’m trying. I’m trying not to be a disappointment anymore. I’m studying my ass off, I’m working things through with my dad, I’m really making an effort this time.”

“And what about the weed?” Tristan asked in a monotone voice, still not permitting so much as a glance at Miles. He had to be strong. He said he was done. He promised himself he would never trust a word this boy said again.

“I got rid of it. Every last bit. I promise, I’m going to fix everything I can, just to know that I made even a dent in the mountain of how much I hurt you.”

“It’s not just about me, Miles!” Tristan finally looked up to give a fierce glare, but slowly softened as he saw the determination in Miles’ eyes, his clenched jaw, only just able to recognise the boy he knew. “You’ve hurt your family, your friends, but most importantly, yourself. You have to get yourself together, for your own sake. It’s not just about me.” He repeated.

Miles took both of Tristan’s hands in his own. Tristan looked down and debated whether to pull free of his hold, but took note of the contrast between his soft grip and his fiery eyes, allowing Miles to continue.

Miles lowered his voice as he urged, “Tristan, I’m not going to manipulate you anymore. I’m not going to say that I need you. But I will say that I want you. Only. You.” He shook his head and gave that half-smile that Tristan had only once before been unhappy to see.

“I want you so much it’s hard to breathe when we break apart. I want to stare into your eyes forever. I – I loved every second we spent together.”

“Read the room, Hollingsworth,” Tristan warned.

“Tris, I never wanted to hurt you. I just… thought it was best. I’m sorry it happened this way.”

Tristan removed his hands from Miles’.

“You still think that, don’t you?! You still think you know what’s best for me?! You don’t think I can make my own decisions?”

Miles didn’t answer.

“Miles, answer me. You can’t just stay silent every time you want to avoid something.”

Still nothing.

“How am I supposed to trust you when you won’t even talk to me? I can’t do this anymore. I told you, I’m done.”

“Tris, please, I’m sorry, it’s just so hard to –"

“I’m not going to be your damn rock anymore. I thought you said you were changing. It’s not my job to help you get me back.”

“I know that, I know. That’s why I’m uh… I’m kind of… in therapy.”

**Author's Note:**

> gasp! a terribly written plot twist!  
> Continued with this theme in a multi chapter called Recover at /works/3174444 (but this one shot didn't happen there)


End file.
